<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i wanna sleep by sweet_potatoq</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24213289">i wanna sleep</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweet_potatoq/pseuds/sweet_potatoq'>sweet_potatoq</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>My Engineer (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, LIKE WHAT WE DEESERVE, M/M, Short One Shot, honestly they need more love, tharafrong boyfriends but its new</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:33:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>609</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24213289</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweet_potatoq/pseuds/sweet_potatoq</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>thara just ended his shift in the hospital and wanted to go to the quarters to get some rest, but he gets a visitor</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Thara/Frong (My Engineer)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>208</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i wanna sleep</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>T H A R A F R O N G SUPERIOR ASDNAHBDS i love tharafrong so much the fuK?? im so ready for their development AAAAAA</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thara walked back to the doctor’s quarters where he shared with two other of his fellow coworkers. The day was tiring, having to do a lot of rounds around his floor and checking with each and every one of his patients. He was craving the sweet escape of his solid mattress, hoping to at least get an hour of sleep before being on-call again. </p><p> </p><p>When he passed by the nurse station, one of them stopped him before he could reach his room. “I’m sorry for bothering you, Doctor,” The nurse nervously said, “There’s somebody here to see you.”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Thara sighed tiredly, wanting to decline it so badly. However, he didn’t want to become that type of doctor, so he followed them to where his patient was. But surprisingly, for once, it wasn’t a patient who was waiting for him.</p><p> </p><p>Frong was sitting on the uncomfortable hospital chairs with a slightly large paper bag on his lap. Thara watched the younger man perk up at the sight of him, slowly standing up and holding the bag in his arms. He smiled at him, albeit confused. “What’re you doing here, Frong?”</p><p><br/>
“Uh… Well, my mom texted that you looked tired,” Frong said, a bright blush rising on his cheeks. If Thara didn’t know any better, he would’ve brought him in for a fever. “So, I brought you food… and a blanket.” He pushed the bag towards the doctor, but the older man just took a hold of his wrist and pulled him towards his quarters.</p><p> </p><p>Once they reached the room, Thara dragged in a confused and slightly struggling Frong in. He thanked any deity out there that his roommates were out on a shift, so they were alone in the room. Turning to the frowning man, he smiled and took the paper bag. He emptied out the contents on a small dinner table in the middle of the room; A styrofoam package heavy with food, still warm; A tumbler that was cold to the touch; Most importantly, a thin but fluffy blanket neatly folded and placed at the bottom of the bag.</p><p> </p><p>Thara looked at Frong, who was glancing all around the mess he and his friends made. He moved to stand in front of the other, reaching out to pat his head. The young man’s eyes widened and inhaled sharply. “Thank you,” Thara said, carding his fingers through the soft hair. He smiled at Frong who visibly melted under his touch.</p><p> </p><p>“Mn. You have to take care of yourself, P’Doctor,” Frong reprimanded weakly. Thara just chuckled at the nickname and pulled away from Frong. He took the blanket from the table and grabbed Frong’s wrist once more, pulling him towards the bottom bunk where he slept. “Phi, what-”</p><p> </p><p>“I wanna sleep, Frong.” Thara pouted, already laying down on his bed and trying to bring the younger down with him.</p><p> </p><p>“But, what about the food?” Frong asked, furrowing his brows. Thara shook his head and pulled one last time, successfully getting the younger to lay with him. He shuffled backwards, his back hitting the wall, so that he could accommodate the other. He draped the blanket over both their bodies; It was kind of thin, but Frong's body heat made things warmer.</p><p> </p><p>Frong and Thara stared at each other, laying side by side. The doctor grabbed the other by the waist and pulled him close. His arm rested on the younger’s hip, entangled their legs, and heaved out a sigh. “This is nice,” Thara said, cuddling his boyfriend close. He slowly fell asleep, but before he did, he felt a soft touch on the tip of his nose. </p><p> </p><p>“Sleep well, P’Thara.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>please scream at me on my tumblr @sweet-potatoq or down there oOP</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>